


Anguished Declarations of Love

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Other, this was originally posted on my writing tumblr and now i finally get to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Dark Choco can't sleep, so they decide to go down and look at the rain for a while. They and Rockstar talk about their boyfriends.





	Anguished Declarations of Love

Dark couldn’t sleep.  
It felt odd to them, considering their current situation. Lately they’ve been the happiest they ever remember being, since they started dating Whip. It took them a while to work up the courage to make the first move, of course. Once their three siblings found out about the crush, there was no way it could’ve been kept under wraps anyway.  
They still thought the entire stunt they pulled at the end-of-the-year concert with Rockstar and Mint was a bit much, however. Secretly though, they were grateful for their support. They’ll never admit it though.  
They felt Whip sleeping beside them now, curled up and laying his head on Dark’s stomach. Even at this very moment, he looked so delicate and sweet, with those rose-tinted white locks falling gently over his eyes as he slept and the pastel pink sweater he wore to bed. Anyone could find themselves smitten by that image, and Dark found themselves falling even more in love than they thought was possible.  
They raised a hand to stroke their boyfriend’s hair, a small smile on their face as they did. Whip always looked and felt so lovely, and Dark always felt like they could relax around him. They had forgotten what peace felt like.  
This entire situation might’ve been perfectly heavenly if it weren’t for the fact that Dark’s insomnia decided to rear its ugly head again.  
Dang it.  
At least the rain outside provided a calming ambience. They always liked the sound of rain, especially at night. It always calmed them down on nights like this when they couldn’t sleep no matter how hard they tried to.  
They didn’t really know what was keeping them awake. On most nights it was usually self-doubt or intrusive thoughts, but today had been peaceful. They had gotten to stay at their boyfriend’s place to sleep over, after all.  
Aside from the one incident they heard earlier today, while they were in Whip’s room as the ballerino was showing them the music boxes he made. Mint came over as well to stay with his boyfriend, Whip’s twin, Rockstar. They were going to take part in their ideal date (practicing music together), most likely. Everything seemed fine.  
The incident happened during the evening, right before nighttime started proper. Whip was showing Dark a particularly cute music box that looked like an egg with gold trim and drawings of swans and roses adorning it (inspired by Swan Lake no doubt). The sudden commotion that ensued from the hallway made them both jump, cautiously drawing their gaze toward the closed door of Whip’s room in response.  
Although the voices were muffled behind the door, it was obvious for both Whip and Dark who they belonged to. Rockstar’s voice sounded energetic even when distressed, and the ballerino would recognize his own brother’s voice crack anywhere. Mint’s voice was deeper and silkier in comparison, but all of that seemed to shatter now. Dark had grown used to the fact that their younger brother sometimes had meltdowns, especially under heavy amounts of stress or just pure self-loathing.  
They didn’t ever think that it would get this bad.  
Usually Dark would notice when the violinist was on the verge of breaking. Mint would’ve gone all quiet on the car ride here. Not the kind of quiet that Mint usually had, the quiet of focus and absolute concentration on whatever he was thinking about at that moment. He always said that musicians with promise such as he didn’t have time for distractions, after all.  
No, the quiet he had when he was distressed was a fearful kind of quiet. The type of quiet you get when you wanted desperately not to show weakness from whoever might be watching. The careless type of quiet that only draws attention.  
But Mint didn’t seem like that at all, at least not in any way Dark noticed. If anything, he seemed rather jovial at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again after a week’s worth of busyness and communication by text. Whatever bad feeling he got had started to plague him after they arrived, it seemed.  
Unless Mint wanted to hide it.  
They weren’t sure what happened afterwards, but they heard the front door slam at one point soon after the distressed yelling and calling had retreated downstairs.  
Cautiously coming out of Whip’s room and looking out over the railing confirmed the two’s suspicions. Rockstar and Mint were nowhere to be found, and the sound of the front door slamming had indicated their exit.  
Dark had wondered for a moment if there had been an argument that got out of hand. A fight had almost never happened between the two musicians, and if it did it was never serious. Sure, one often made playful jabs at the other (which made sense, considering their original start as rivals before they started to talk to each other) but it never went farther than that.  
The two of them had stayed downstairs on the couch mainly after that, with Dark holding Whip in their lap, trying to stop the dancer from shaking too hard. He had practically seemed to bundle himself up into his datefriend’s dark gray turtleneck then. Neither of them knew where the other pair had run off to, but both were worried for their respective siblings. Dark was just better at hiding it than Whip was. That was no more apparent than at that very moment, with Whip shivering and whimpering into Dark’s chest while his datefriend was trying hard to comfort him. A kiss and a hug can only do so much when you just heard your sibling run out the door in sheer panic.  
It had only been about two hours of sitting there and waiting, all while hearing the rain that was starting to pour outside. They had nearly jumped when the door was pushed open in a rough and almost desperate manner, swinging and knocking against the wall.  
And there, finally, had stood Rockstar, with his wavy white hair drenched and his pale blue coat soaked. In his arms, being held bridal style, was Mint, equally messy and with his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest.  
Both had looked exhausted.  
Both Rockstar and Whip had insisted that Mint should stay here overnight to recuperate from…whatever had just occurred. He had been planning to go back to the house he shared with Dark and his sisters to study after the date ended, taking the car while his sibling stayed over with Whip. Mint had looked like he wanted to protest but didn’t have the strength to articulate it.  
The two musicians hadn’t left Rockstar’s room since then.  
You wouldn’t know it just by listening to his music taste and observing his general “life is short, be reckless” attitude, but Rockstar was a worrier.  
Especially when it comes to those he loves.  
He’s a sweetheart, that one, Dark thought as they gazed at the ceiling, still stroking Whip’s hair. Mint’s lucky. They glanced at their boyfriend’s sleeping form, giving a small smile.  
We’re both lucky.  
They sighed. However tender of a moment this was, they still couldn’t fall asleep. At least they pinpointed the cause as worry for their brother.  
Mint’s going to be alright, isn’t he? He must be.  
The sound of the rain helped calm whatever anxious thoughts were starting to surface from that train of thought. He’ll be fine. There had been worse days for him than this.  
Right…?  
Dark sighed again and eyed the door. It was open by just a tiny crack, letting a sliver of the outside show. They had been quietly debating for quite a while if they should stay or go downstairs and stare at the rainfall for a while. The kitchen windows were perfect for that kind of thing. The sight of rain pattering against a window foggy with moisture was always a relaxing sight for them, and they figured if they were to just do that for a while, they’ll get drowsy enough to sleep.  
After all, they wanted nothing more than to fall asleep while gently holding the beautiful dancer that was their love.  
Moving quietly, they carefully moved Whip’s head from its position on their stomach to the mattress. They then made a move to get up, only to flinch in surprise at the feeling of a hand on their arm.  
They looked back at their boyfriend, who was drowsily gripping his lover’s arm with the utmost gentleness. His pink eyes were open just a tiny bit and seemed too sleepy to really register sight. “Darky…mm….” he mumbled. “Come back to bed…”  
His voice was like a flute, a soothing croon. Dark couldn’t help but smile at how cute that effect was when it combined with sleepiness. They rested their hand on their boyfriend’s, prying it off their arm and resting it on the bed. “It’s alright,” they whispered. “I’m just going to look at the rain for a while, so I can relax. Then I’ll come back to sleep with you.”  
Whip almost seemed to pout and snuggled up closer to Dark’s hand. “Bed feels empty without you…”  
Dark gave a chuckle and rubbed circles on their boyfriend’s hand with their thumb. Getting out of the bed with their hand still on Whip’s, they knelt to reach into the bag full of their things for the sleepover. They had brought a black blanket with them but ended up not using it due to Whip inviting them to sleep and cuddle in his own bed.  
“Here,” they said giving the blanket to their boyfriend. Whip promptly curled up into it, his face buried in the folds of fabric. “You can hold on to that as a reminder of me, okay? I’ll be back soon.”  
Whip finally gave a quiet “mh-hm” of approval and squeezed their lover’s hand. “Smells like you…my warm Choco-bear…mm…”  
Dark smiled, leaning in and moving the fabric a little to give Whip a kiss. They kissed him gently, delicately, lingering on the lips before giving two more kisses near Whip’s eye and cheek.  
The dancer smiled and gave a content sigh, snuggling into the blanket firmly. “Happy…my darling…”  
Dark planted a kiss on Whip’s hand, much like a knight would to the person of their affections. “Go back to sleep, my sweet…I’ll be back soon.”  
“Okay…love you…”  
“Love you too.”

As Dark made their way downstairs, they fully expected to be alone. They were used to being the only one awake past the midnight hours, and had spent many a night sitting by themselves until they finally felt relaxed enough to rest. They were perfectly ready for an hour or so of staring at the rain, alone with their thoughts.  
The sound of a hand strumming idly against guitar strings made it apparent that that wasn’t going to happen.  
Dark stood at the foot of the stairs, one hand on the railing. They noticed Rockstar sitting by one of the kitchen windows in a chair with his back to them, precious guitar in his lap. From the looks of it he was trying to strum a small tune, an idle melody to help time pass, most likely.  
“You’re up early.” Dark said, still at the foot of the stairs.  
Rockstar jumped a tiny bit in his seat as he turned to face Dark, momentarily startled before he recognized the voice. “Oh. Hey.” He smirked lightly. “The same could be said for you.”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Dark finally walked up to the kitchen windows, pulling up a chair next to the guitarist as they did so.  
“Hm. Understandable.” Rockstar turned back to the window, strumming another brief tune as he did so. He cast a sideward glance at Dark, still smirking. “You two have fun up there?”  
Dark flinched, blushing slightly and glaring at the guitarist. “What do you mean by that?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
Dark glanced away, pulling the collar of their turtleneck over their mouth slightly. “If you’re implying what I think you’re implying,” they began. “and knowing you, you probably are, my response is that neither me nor Whip are ready for that yet.”  
Rockstar shrugged. “Alright, whatever.” He picked a guitar string, emitting a light twang. “How is he, by the way?” The guitarist frowned slightly for the first time since the conversation started. “He wasn’t…too scared when I went chasing after Mint, was he?”  
The other cookie released their hold on their turtleneck, leaning back against the chair. “Well I mean…” they hesitated. “He was really worried about the both of you. It all happened rather suddenly you know.”  
“…ah.” Rockstar looked away, his idle melodies momentarily pausing.  
“He was a lot better afterwards, though. He went to sleep okay. I think he trusted that you had it all under control.”  
Rockstar chuckled, but it sounded rather…forced. “He’s such a dork…”  
“Maybe so. It’s one of the things I love about him.” Dark glanced at the rain outside for a bit, tracing their finger idly against the glass. It took them a few minutes to realize Rockstar wasn’t strumming his guitar anymore. “Is Mint alright?” they asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, he’s…um…” Rockstar pushed a bit of his wavy locks away from his face. His gray eyes seemed heavy, and that was something they almost never were. Usually they were so filled with energy. “He kinda…cried into my arms for a bit before he finally went to sleep. He kept apologizing, over and over…for making us worry, for making such a scene. I kept saying it was okay, but he just kept crying.” The guitarist looked down at his hands, both resting lopsidedly over his guitar. “…it was scary. That’s why I’m out here. I didn’t think I could sleep after that.”  
“Hm.” Dark gripped their turtleneck’s collar again, sighing. “He’s…always been prone to meltdowns like this. Stress gets to him easily. The best my sisters and I could do for him is to just hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay.” They felt an anxious spike of worry suddenly churn in their stomach, causing them to cover their mouth once again with their collar. “…I never thought he would just…run like that, though.”  
Rockstar seemed to flinch at the very mention of that. He turned his gaze back up, gazing out the window. “Can I tell you something secret?”  
The other cookie glanced at the musician questioningly. “Depends on what it is.”  
“Just don’t tell Alchemist about it. It’s just…” Rockstar tugged on one of the sleeves of his coat, which was wrapped over his shoulders. He wasn’t really wearing it the way he usually did, it was more like he was hiding himself in a pale blue cocoon. “Vampire got his grubby mitts on some alcohol during one of Sparkling’s parties once. I know from Mint himself that you’re not really a party person, which probably explains why you weren’t there to see it yourself. It happened during a party where Spark explicitly stated that alcohol was not allowed, under no circumstances. Either Vamp brought his own or he broke into his boyfriend’s parents’ cellar again.  
“He must’ve spiked everyone’s drinks because he thought it would be funny, or some crap, because everyone started getting drunk really, really quickly. I have only vague memories of what the heck transpired during that crazy night because I was just hammered, but for some reason, this one vivid occurrence had just stuck with me.  
“Mint and I were in the hallway. Just kinda laying there. I think we were making out. Suddenly, seemingly without any warning, he just starts…bawling. I would’ve thought I did something wrong, but he was just holding me so tight. All I could really do was hold him close, but he didn’t stop. He was talking, I remember that much, but it was hard to discern with all the sobs. I do remember some things he said, though.  
“He said that some days he would wake up and feel like whatever happens, no matter what he does, he’ll only just mess it up. He talked about how much he was afraid of being forgotten, and how much he needed to be reminded that he truly exists. He talked about how some nights he just wanted to go somewhere far away and hide to really see if anyone will even go looking for him. He wanted to be a famous violinist, but at the same time not. He talked—”  
Rockstar’s breath hitched. He covered one eye with his hand. Dark knew what he was doing.  
He was trying to hide his tears. They should know. They knew how that felt. They knew the feeling of trying hard not to show vulnerability in front of someone even though one’s feelings can’t be bottled up forever. They did that numerous times around Whip the first few dates and even before they started dating proper.  
Everyone was afraid to approach them because of something in their past they regretted, whether it be their involvement with the worst kind of people or the fight with those same individuals that caused the loss of their eye.  
And then there was Whip, who very well could have been a swan who took the form of a dancer, like something out of a fairy tale. A dancer that looked at Dark like they were the best thing that ever happened to him.  
A dancer that wanted his lover to be happy more than anything.  
After a long time alone, how could you not cry at that?  
Dark knew more than anyone what crying over a lover felt like.  
“Mint just—” Rockstar brought his other hand up to his face and began to shake. “He talked about how sometimes the thought of me leaving him because of him doing something rash during a meltdown wouldn’t leave his head. And I just—”  
A sob left him, and Dark shrank back a bit in their chair. They never knew what to do when someone started crying in front of him. They never knew when a good time would be to comfort them or when it was better to just let them vent.  
So, they kept listening.  
“I’m just…goddamn it you idiot I’m not going to leave you because of that!! I want to frickin’ MARRY YOU!!” He hesitated, as if just realizing what he just said. And in front of Mint’s older sibling, no less.  
Dark just stared. “A-are you serious…?”  
“Yes, and I’m not even ashamed.” Rockstar uncovered his face, resting his chin on his hands. “I’ll wait until college is over, of course. But it’s true. I don’t think I said that at the time, but I’m sure I wanted it. I just…” He looked back at the rainy window, hanging his arms over his guitar once more. “I got reminded of how much I wanted it when he ran off today. He really did go to hide. He was so filled with thoughts that only lied to him, believing he was worthless. Not only to himself, or me, but to everyone else.”  
Rockstar leaned back in his chair. The angle caused his messy bangs to hang back a bit, and it became apparent that he had tiny bags under his eyes. “I thought he was going to hurt himself. I couldn’t bear the thought.”  
There was silence for a few moments. Rockstar started to stare at the ceiling in thought, while Dark had turned their gaze to the rain. They didn’t really know how to respond, but they knew how much Rockstar meant to Mint and how much Mint meant to Rockstar. They’ve been together for a couple of years now, and they felt like a constant presence in each other’s lives.  
They both meant the world to each other.  
“Dark?”  
“Hm?” Dark was snapped out of their thoughts when Rockstar spoke again. The guitarist’s expression looked pained, and the exhaustion from not sleeping seemed to amplify the effect.  
“Am I a useless asshole?”  
The other cookie cocked their head questioningly, getting even more concerned than they were already feeling from this entire conversation. “…no?” They said, slowly, rather confused. “What made you thought you were?”  
“I don’t know how to help my own frickin’ boyfriend.” The musician snapped. His voice sounded more pained than angry. “Boyfriends are supposed to help and love each other even in the worst of times. How can I be good for him when I don’t know how to help him, or even if I can?”  
Dark was silent for a moment, before giving a sigh. “Listen,” they began. “Considering he’s my brother, I know better than most how much he adores you. He talks about you all the time, and it’s always in the highest praise. Even the mere thought of you is enough to calm him when he feels anxious in the middle of a performance. I swear, I think he loves you even more than that violin of his.”  
Rockstar glanced at Dark, a single tear dripping from one of his eyes. “…really?”  
“Of course. He adores you, and he hates the thought of worrying you.”  
“Oh…” Rockstar turned to gaze at the ceiling again. After a few moments, he sat up, slinging his guitar onto his back.  
The other cookie cocked his head at the musician. “Did that help?”  
“Yeah…thanks.”  
“Good.” Dark allowed themselves a smile. “All you can really do for him now is to just…be there for him, no matter what. And let him know that. Don’t let him forget it.”  
Rockstar smiled a little and brushed his hair back a bit with his hand. “Thanks…” He stood up then, gripping his guitar strap slung on his shoulder. “I think it’s about time I get back to him now. Thanks for talking though.”  
“Anytime. I’ll be back up with Whip shortly. I just feel like I still need to watch the rain for a bit.”  
“Alright.” Rockstar shrugged and walked towards the stairs. “Good night.”  
“Good night…”

Mint was still lying there, right where Rockstar left him on the bed.  
The sheets around him were wet, which seemed to imply that he woke up at some point to cry again before drifting back into sleep.  
Rockstar wanted nothing more than to hold him now.  
His perfect angel.  
After hanging his guitar up, he quietly snuggled up next to him, cradling him. He took his coat off to use it as a blanket, wrapping Mint in it softly.  
The movement caused Mint to wake briefly, his green eyes still shiny with leftover tears. He whimpered when he realized his boyfriend was there, and he promptly cuddled into the guitarist’s chest.  
Rockstar stroked his white and green hair, kissing his head softly. “Darling…you’re okay, you’re okay, I’m here…I’m right here…”  
“You’re right here…” he heard the muffled reply and smiled.  
“Yes, I am…I love you Minty…”  
“Love you too…mm…”  
Rockstar scooted down a bit to kiss the violinist, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, smiling into the kiss. Mint responded with equal affection before nuzzling into the guitarist’s neck, drifting back into peaceful slumbers.  
“Everything will be okay Minty…” Rockstar whispered, rubbing his exhausted lover’s back.  
“Everything will be okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic got quite a positive reception back on my tumblr and im very glad for it, it means a lot that people like my writing so much. im unsure if I'll write more fanfiction after this, but thank you for taking the time to read it, and please comment if you can.  
> My main tumblr is niceydoodles, and im more active over there so check it out if you want
> 
> Thanks for reading, i really appreciate it


End file.
